


无标题

by Axi_Axi



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axi_Axi/pseuds/Axi_Axi
Summary: 总帅想要一个属于自己的布莱特，就算是空壳也好。
Relationships: Char Aznable/Bright Noa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	无标题

**Author's Note:**

> *极度ooc警告  
> *极度虎头蛇尾警告  
> *不适合任何人阅读

新吉翁总帅夏亚阿兹纳布尔前来迎接强化人研究所的最新成果。  
他们为新强化人配备了新的MS，藏蓝色的MSN-03。驾驶舱打开，身材修长的驾驶员从中走了出来，双脚在机甲外壳上微微一蹬，优雅地落到甲板。夏亚站在稍远的地方默默观望着，像在估值MB的富豪。而那个新强化人驾驶员也表现得像个优质MB——他知道总帅在看，但不去理会，打开头盔面罩与地面上的研究所工作人员谈笑自如，但举手投足间都有着力度，挺直的脊背、腰臀的弧度、精细但不单薄的四肢，都是恰到好处的勾引。  
夏亚觉得难以置信，因为他知道这个人是谁，或者说，原本是谁。  
研究所工作人员终于是带着他走近了，在还有十几米时，对方就像知道夏亚的心思，取下了头盔。夏亚心里一紧，确实是那个人的脸。但他眉眼中有太多不一样。娜娜依和研究人员在和他介绍什么，夏亚一个字也没听进去，注意力完全为强化人所吸引。他的记忆被清空了，明明本应对夏亚再熟悉不过，现在却将好奇的目光大胆地投向总帅。  
研究人员终于说完了什么，示意强化人向总帅问好。 “总帅，”强化人行了一个标准的吉翁军礼，“布莱特诺亚中尉，愿为您效劳。”  
眼前的人是布莱特诺亚，千真万确。他夏亚阿兹纳布尔终于将他据为己有了。  
————————————————————————————  
“他让我们很为难，费了好大一番力气。”强化人研究所所长娜娜依左手托着一杯冰波本威士忌，右手手指虚虚地搭在杯壁上，娇小的臀部靠在红木办公桌边缘。她背对着办公桌后的夏亚，稍稍转头以露出侧脸，因为她知道自己的脸在这个角度是最美的。吉翁的红军服衬得她的金发更亮，皮肤更白皙，嘴唇更丰满。以娜娜依的美色，任何男人都要动心几分。但不是夏亚。夏亚是外热内冷的假太阳，而娜娜依偏偏爱上了假太阳。飞蛾扑火。  
“...我猜到了。”夏亚稍稍停顿一下，又继续阅读手中的文件。  
娜娜依察觉到总帅的停顿，敏锐地意识到总帅对这个强化人的兴趣。“我们尝试了很多种洗脑的方式，他对——”  
“娜娜依，”夏亚突然抬起头，“我不是很想听。”  
娜娜依稍微吃了一惊，脸上的美丽一瞬间有点裂缝。她以为自己刚刚胜券在握。  
“这些文件是我签过名的，麻烦你了。”夏亚递过一摞纸，脸上是平常的微笑。但娜娜依知道，这是自己被下逐客令的信号。  
她踏着高跟鞋笃笃地离开总帅的办公室。未碰几口的烈酒杯在红木桌上留下一圈水渍。  
————————————————————————————  
夏亚想见布莱特，但不方便询问他的详细日程，只得提高了自己前往格纳库巡视的频率。在某次“巡视”时终于遇到了在驾驶舱调试MS的布莱特。他只见过布莱特做舰长的样子，而昔日的舰长穿着机师服，做着机师的工作，这种画面的违和感给他带来了不小的冲击。  
“总帅。”看到夏亚站在驾驶舱外，布莱特停下手中的工作问好。夏亚微微颔首：“辛苦了。”他居高临下地看着球形舱中的布莱特，毫不收敛目光，光明正大地想把他打量个遍。被洗脑后的布莱特似乎在性格和习惯方面都发生了很大的改变。他不再把头发梳向后了，也不再总是眉头紧锁，一本正经，这使他看起来更年轻。夏亚想更了解他，这个新的他，毕竟这个布莱特诺亚才是属于自己的，不是吗。  
他看着眼前机师的肉体，陷入了某些难以启齿的幻想，以至于他完全没有注意到布莱特的操作，被身后驾驶舱保护层关闭的声音惊到。“总帅，”布莱特借力一蹬站上驾驶舱边缘，上臂蹭过夏亚的，脸停在两人中的任何一位稍稍一前倾就可以吻上的距离，“您要用眼睛上我几遍呢？”  
对面人脸上玩味的笑容和眼睛中满满的挑逗意味让夏亚一阵恍惚。他近在咫尺了。  
但夏亚没有吻上去。“打开舱门，”他别开脸，“今晚来我房间。”  
————————————————————————————  
新强化人如约而至。如果把洗脑成功算作一个强化人的新生的话，眼前这位确实是个出生不久的婴儿，这解释了他在很多方面惊人的厚颜无耻，比如没穿外套，只穿了军服里面的浅棕色衬衫，敞着两颗纽扣在夜半时分来色诱总帅。换做别人（不过当然在此之前任何人都没收到过总帅的“晚上来我房间”邀约），夏亚会让对方出去。但面对这张脸，这副身体，夏亚不光一声“出去”没说出口，胯下还硬了三分。他给两个人都倒了酒，自己胯下的热度用两杯冰威士忌也没压下去，罪魁祸首却在他的沙发上展开了身子坐着，左脚踝平放在右膝盖上，在酒杯后浅笑着观察他急色的模样。堂堂新吉翁总帅绞尽脑汁想话题试图与对方正经聊天，终于在对方喝完一杯后得到赦免。他们从沙发转移到床。他任由对方骑在自己身上，去解军服繁琐的扣子和拉链，无论是用手指还是用牙齿。白天未遂的吻终究是吻了，带着淡淡的酒精味。看来没有洗掉做爱技巧相关的记忆，夏亚被对方的唇舌收拾得头晕目眩，这样想着。对方的游刃有余让他一度怀疑自己要被上了，还好布莱特挺起了腰开始自己做扩张——他还是很清楚总帅想要什么的。夏亚解开对方的衬衫，去触摸去吻布料下的肌肉。他不知道在洗脑改造过程中是否对这具身体带来过任何伤害，就算有，痕迹也已消失殆尽，眼前的肉体完好到完美。在扩张好后夏亚拿回主动权，刚刚的消极都是压抑，他在顶撞的力度中原形毕露。夏亚偏执地想要看着对方的脸，无论是什么姿势。背入时他拧着布莱特的下巴，不算温柔地去吻他的眼角。他们不说话，只有呻吟声、喘息声、和夏亚无数次念出的布莱特的名字。  
这场性事持久而令人满意。布莱特知道以自己的身份应该在结束后就离开，但夏亚留住了他。过夜的邀请让布莱特受宠若惊，随后又明白。“你喜欢的是原来的我。”他语气平淡，表情也平淡。也许是拜研究所所赐，他对曾经的自己毫无兴趣。夏亚一时有点担心自己是否伤害了他，又笑自己什么时候这么心软，一个人偶而已。  
他们不健康的肉体关系持续了一周。除了做爱，他们也会聊一些深刻或肤浅的话题。夏亚曾以为自己会想要了解这个布莱特，但他发现事实上他并不。真正的布莱特诺亚已经在他心中烙下过于深刻的无所替代的印记。眼前的人只是霸占着他的肉体的无趣灵魂。虽然夏亚时常发现两人的共同点，那是洗脑也无法消除的本性与习惯，比如无意识地扯领口，比如身上永远清清爽爽的干净味道，但这些都变成了钝而锈的刀刃，扎向他，一次次提醒他，他失去了真正的布莱特，他永远都得不到真正的布莱特。  
那天，娜娜依找到他，和他说研究所检测到布莱特脑波稍有异常，当晚需要回研究所做些为稳定的精神状态所必需的治疗。她把两人的关系猜得八九不离十，但她还是放不下假太阳，只能在心里端起一股浅薄的虚伪的恨，行为上却还是为总帅鞠躬尽瘁。  
夏亚说没关系，再观察一天，将研究所方的全部警告置若罔闻。这是他的机会，如果不稳定，曾经的布莱特也许会回来。娜娜依看透了他的打算，愤愤留下一句您这是让研究所很多工作人员的心血付之东流。他沉默地接受娜娜依的指责，这是他能做出的最大程度的道歉。  
到了晚上，他用了非常卑劣的手段，在布莱特的威士忌中加了迷药，然后将不省人事的人安置在椅子上，双手在椅背后绑好。他将大量文件搬到卧房，一边批阅一边等待他醒来，并且病态地祈祷一次精神错乱的醒来。  
他没失望。分针走了几十圈后，椅脚与地板的刮擦声引得他从文件堆中抬起头来。被绑起来的人看起来既困惑又震惊。“…夏亚。”他因为剧烈头痛而突然噤声，但夏亚知道他想说什么，那句话写在了他的脸上——  
你对我做了什么。  
这是真正的布莱特诺亚，不会错的。他的眼睛里没有玩味和挑逗，只有无尽的反抗和恨。研究所能让这反抗和恨消失，但也削掉了布莱特的锋芒，那太无趣了。他想让这锋芒为他夏亚阿兹纳布尔而战，为他去反抗，为他去恨。他既想要布莱特的肉体也想要他的心。他很贪婪，他就是靠着贪婪才走到现在。  
他走到布莱特身边，去解他的领口，手掌由锁骨游走到腹部。因为头痛，布莱特的反抗毫无威慑力，那偶尔出现的无助的惊恐的眼神，和过去一周身体记忆留下的敏感反应反而进一步激起了夏亚的兴致。“停下！——唔——”布莱特扭头试图去咬夏亚的手腕。  
“你看看你自己。”夏亚抽开手，转而去解他的腰带。胯间的柱状体已经相当精神。“你很喜欢。”  
布莱特感受到了莫大的耻辱。精神上的痛苦一时战胜了肉体上的痛苦。他咬紧牙关，过去一年来在研究所的恐怖回忆以碎块状浮现：“你把我…“  
“我把你变成了我的。”夏亚弯下腰，手埋进布莱特的头发里，稍微用力使得他抬起头看着自己。“这就是你的选择，自由地成为我的，和没有自我意识地成为我的。”  
对方没有回话，因为疼痛而在眼角聚集了生理性泪水，被夏亚温柔地吻掉，末了补充：“我更希望你自由地成为我的。”  
他知道布莱特不会从的，他不知道自己在期待什么。  
布莱特甚至没有力气放出一句狠话，他只是在自己的眼神里放尽了唾弃。  
那就这样吧。  
夏亚松开了手，返身又倒了一杯加了迷药的威士忌。冰桶里的冰已经化了，他便没有加。“那么，永别了，舰长。”他含住一口，亲口喂给了布莱特，借此机会第一次，也是最后一次吻他。  
他让娜娜依安排把布莱特送回研究所。  
————————————————————————————  
几天后布莱特诺亚又以强化人的身份回到新吉翁。但总帅下达了新的命令：把MSN-03重新上漆，由邱尼盖斯担任驾驶员。  
“你就待在我身边就可以了，好吗？”又一次令人精疲力竭的性事后，夏亚双手环着布莱特的腰，边吻着布莱特的后颈边轻声说。怀中的人已经被困意包裹，喃喃地答应着。  
就这样一直乖下去好了，我唯一的愿望就是将你占为己有。


End file.
